Yammy Llargo
| image = 210px | race = Arrancar | birthday = 3 de Abril | gender = Masculino | height = 2,30 m | weight = 303 Kg | affiliation =Arrancar De Aizen | previous affiliation = Exército Arrancar De Aizen | occupation =Espada Nº0 | previous occupation = Arrancar #10 | team = | previous team = Espada | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Ira | manga debut = Volume 22, Capítulo 190 | anime debut = Episódio 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat The Soul 4 | japanese voice = Kenji Nomura | english voice = Paul St. Peter | spanish voice = }} Yammy Llargo (ヤミー·リヤルゴ, Yami Riyarugo ) é um Arrancar que detém o posto de Arrancar Diez no exército de Sousuke Aiken. Entretanto pode-se tornar Cero (0) devido a sua reatsu chegar a níveis imensuravéis, escondendo o numero 1 debaixo da axila após lançar sua Zanpakutou. Aparência De longe, o maior da corrente Espada, Yammy é um Arrancar gigante com pele bronzeada, uma compilação poderoso, e um crânio revestido de cume. Ele tem olhos castanhos, cabelo preto, espessas, patilhas compridas, e um rabo de cavalo fino alcançando sua parte superior das costas. Afora isso, ele é careca. Ele tem sobrancelhas laranja, e marcas vermelhas em seus olhos. Ele usa o uniforme Espada padrão, com a única diferença é a jaqueta está sempre aberta. Como todos os Arrancar, ele tem um grande buraco significando seu passado como um vazio, o seu situa-se no centro de seu peito. O que resta da sua máscara Hollow é o maxilar (com 8 dentes), que repousa sobre o queixo. A tatuagem do número 10, o que significa a classificação do Yammy, é em seu ombro esquerdo. Em sua forma liberada, o 1 derrete, deixando apenas a 0. Personalidade Yammy é arrogante com excesso de confiança em suas habilidades. Ele é bastante brutal - quando um Arrancar medico recolocou seu braço, ele quebrou o punho em sua cabeça, matando-a instantaneamente. De acordo com Szayelaporro Granz , Yammy tem o hábito de gritar " suerte "(espanhol para" sorte "), quando ele se depara com adversários que irá diverti-lo, como quando ele encontrou pela primeira vez Ichigo Kurosaki em Karakura . Yammy depende muito de Ulquiorra para lhe dar instruções e ordens, atuando um pouco como seu executor, mas ele luta bem sem ele durante um assalto Karakura Town. Ao invés de usar táticas no campo de batalha, Yammy prefere lutar apenas com sua força bruta, e parece ter alegria em matar e ferir os outros. Para crescer mais forte e matar com mais eficiência, Yammy come e descansa em seu tempo livre para acumular Reiatsu. Ele respeita Ulquiorra em até certo grau, querendo ajudar o último, durante sua luta final contra Ichigo. Ele mostrou ligeira surpresa após a morte de Ulquiorra nas mãos de um Ichigo Hollowficádo, mas parecia mais chocado com a sua derrota e desapontado por não poder participar na luta, do que preocupação real. Além de Ulquiorra, Yammy não tem respeito por seus aliados, referindo-se a outra Espada como " lixo "(incluindo Ulquiorra), e até mesmo indo tão longe como atacá-los sem aviso: ele matou o médico que recolocou seu braço, apenas para testar sua força, atacou Menoly Mallia sem um motivo aparente, e atacou Rudbornn Chelute enquanto ele estava lutando contra Rukia Kuchiki (embora no caso de Rudbornn, Yammy pode ter cegamente o ferido, porque estava com raiva de Uryuu Ishida por fazê-lo cair da torre). Enredo Arco Arrancar Yammy é enviado para a cidade de Karakura junto com Ulquiorra Cifer para espiar o mundo humano. Sua missão é coletar informações sobre Ichigo Kurosaki.2 Pouco depois de chegar, vários curiosos seres humanos se reúnem na cratera que Yammy e Ulquiorra tinha feito com a sua chegada. Presumindo que os seres humanos estavam olhando para ele, Yammy, não sabendo que a maioria dos seres humanos são incapazes de ver espíritos, suga as almas de todos os seres humanos nas proximidades. Apenas Tatsuki Arisawa sobrevive ao encontro. Chegando, Yasutora Sado e Orihime Inoue na tentativa de afastar Yammy, ele derrota Sado facilmente.3 Ele não está nem remotamente prejudicados por Orihime Koten Zanshun , agarrando Tsubaki e esmagando-o e rasgando-o em pedaços com as próprias mãos.4 Chegando no local, Ichigo, ativando sua Bankai , bloqueia um soco de Yammy antes de cortar o braço de Yammy em vingança por ter ferido Sado.5Perder até Ichigo tem que lutar contra seu oco interno para controle de seu corpo, Yammy, aproveitando a oportunidade para ganhar a mão superior, socos repetidamente Ichigo, espancando-o fortemente. 6 Ele é interrompido por Kisuke Urahara e Yoruichi Shihōin , que, procedendo a fazer o trabalho de Yammy, desviar suas tentativas de atacá-los. 7 antes que eles possam infligir algum dano maior, Ulquiorra, pisando em, força Yammy a recuar. Os dois retorno ao Hueco Mundo com a sua missão cumprida. 8 Tendo seu braço recolocado no Hueco Mundo 9 , Yammy dirige-se para a cidade de Karakura junto com Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez , Luppi Antenor e Wonderweiss Margela como parte do segundo assalto no mundo humano. 10 Após uma breve conversa comToshiro Hitsugaya , onde ele observa que ambos estão de alguma forma relacionados com o número dez, Yammy luta contra Hitsugaya, e quebra o gelo de sua Shikai , mas o seu adversário é assumida pelo Luppi , deixando Yammy com ninguém para lutar. Mais tarde, ele realiza uma surpresa devastador ataque contra Urahara , 11mas Urahara permanece incólume, o que confunde Yammy. Após uma troca de golpes, Urahara, ganhando a vantagem, revela que ele está usando uma de suas invenções - um portátilGigai e foi trocando de lugar com ele o tempo todo. Ficando com raiva, Yammy, alegando Urahara está olhando para ele, é levado de volta ao Hueco Mundo por um Negación feixe antes da luta continua. Hueco Mundo arco Depois de Ichigo, Sado e Uryuu Ishida invadir Hueco Mundo, Yammy fica no final da tabela com a outraEspada como eles são informados sobre a situação. Sentado entre Aaroniero Arruruerie e Baraggan Louisenbairn , ele reclama sobre os invasores, juntamente com Aaroniero, Baraggan, Szayelaporro Granz eNnoitra Gilga . Falso arco Karakura Poderes e Habilidades Induzido por Anger Augmentation Física : Yammy é o único Espada que pode conservar sua Reiryoku por dormir e comer, o que leva uma quantidade considerável de tempo e inatividade. Ao fazer isso, as reservas de poder acumular ao longo do tempo, e ele pode entrar em sua Resurrección , fazendo com que o seu número de Espada à mudança e seu verdadeiro poder de ser realizado. Como a raiva aumenta, o mesmo acontece com a sua massa física geral, permitindo a alteração instantânea de tanto seu tamanho e força para níveis maiores. 26 Força Imensa : Yammy possui força sobre-humana tão alto, até mesmo suas ações mais simples criar danos e destruição. Ele dominou Yasutora Sado 's inicial Brazo Derecha de Gigante rasgando o braço dele e quebrá-lo completamente em dois. 27 Ele bateu Menoly Mallia de lado algumas centenas de metros, quebrando a parede dentro da cúpula de Las Noches , simplesmente backhanding ela. 28 Com o mínimo de força por trás dele, ele foi capaz de romper as paredes de Las Noches. 29 Imenso poder espiritual : Em sua forma selada, de Yammy Reiatsu é grande o suficiente para se registrar como um nível de Espada Arrancar , mas não tão alto quanto o outro Espada, devido ao seu estado pré-lançado. Especialista Mão-de-mão Combatente : Apesar de não ter mostrado nenhuma habilidade formal em combate corpo-a-corpo, Yammy depende inteiramente de um estilo brawler de lutar, nunca usando sua Zanpakutou em combate. Sua habilidade em combate corpo-a-corpo, combinado com sua imensa força, faz dele um adversário muito perigoso. 30 Hierro : quando Yoruichi Shihōin bateu Yammy inconsciente por um breve momento, ela sofreu ferimentos leves no braço esquerdo, como resultado de sua Hierro. Hierro do Yammy é forte o suficiente para resistir a uma flecha de Uryuu Ishida 'arco recente s, e permitiu-lhe sobreviver à explosão de Mayuri Kurotsuchi 'minas terrestres anti-Arrancar s sem ferimentos críticos. 31 Ele resistiu da Uryū Sprenger técnica com nenhum dano real . 32 Gonzui : Yammy pode usar uma habilidade de sucção única chamada Gonzui para absorver as almas dos vivos. Ele considera essa uma forma de comer, para a habilidade é ativada e as almas são coletados através de sua boca. Pessoas com baixos níveis de Reiryoku tem um gosto horrível para ele.Seu efeito abrange uma vasta área, mas as pessoas com mesmo ligeira Reiryoku são capazes de resistir a ela. 33 Cero : Ele pode disparar vermelhas Cero explosões de sua boca, como muitos outros de alta classe Hollows e Arrancar. Sua Cero é bastante poderoso, criando uma fissura, mesmo quando foi dissipada por Kisuke Urahara do Nake, Benihime . 34 Bala : Yammy pode disparar vermelhas Bala explosões de seus punhos, que, embora mais fraca do que explosões Cero, são muito mais rápidos. Ele pode disparar uma infinidade delas em rápida sucessão. 35 Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru ; espanhol para "Desenho Back / Opening", japonês para "Vazio Solto") 36 : Uma técnica usada por nível de Espada Arrancar, e às vezes outros, para abrir uma Gargantaentre o Mundo Humano e Hueco Mundo . Yammy usou essa habilidade durante a primeira invasão Arrancar deKarakura . Ele rasga o tecido dimensional que separa os mundos, revelando um túnel de redemoinho, energia torrencial que deve ser focado e solidificada para criar um caminho discernível. Zanpakutō Ira (愤獣(イーラ), Ira ; espanhol para " Raiva ", japonês para" Zangado Besta "): O identificador é vermelho, eo guarda é um retângulo arredondado com duas saliências de cada lado. * Resurrección : Seu comando de liberação é "Ser Enfurecido" (ブチ切れろ, buchikirero ; Viz : irrita). 37 Após a liberação, Zanpakutou do Yammy explode em um derramamento de poder espiritual e Yammy cresce a um tamanho monstruoso, que lembra um japonês kaiju . Seus cumes crânio-se mais pronunciada, tendo a aparência de duas grandes coberturas de cabeça cinza-arroxeadas, que se estende até a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Seus fragmentos máscara branca se fundem para seu rosto, tornando-se seu real mandíbula. Suas marcas vermelhas estender para trás de seu rosto em duas tatuagens de chamas longas. A maioria de seu corpo é tan na cor, com seu rabo de cavalo fino tornando-se mais tempo. Seu corpo transforma drasticamente, com seu torso restante basicamente o mesmo, mas crescente oito grandes pernas de elefante-como em cada lado da parte inferior do corpo, que se estende para trás de seu torso. Estas pernas estão ligados a seu corpo por brancas juntas cobertas de carapaça, levando até a base de um clube de cauda óssea, semelhante às de um anquilossauro . Em cada uma das pernas, que tem três grandes dedos, que se estendem para trás a partir da parte dianteira para a parte de trás da perna. Grandes tubos cilíndricos arroxeadas-cinzento formar sobre os cotovelos, os quais podem ser utilizados como impulsores de êmbolo semelhante. Ele ganha cinco, tubos cilíndricos pretos grandes em suas costas cerca de metade do comprimento dos tubos nos cotovelos. Ele tem seis nódulos arredondados negras ao longo do comprimento dos seus antebraços. 38 39 40 . Enquanto activação sua Resurrección, número de Yammy muda de 10 para 0. 41 : Resurrección Habilidade Especial: Suas habilidades físicas aumentam a um ritmo indefinível quando lançado. :* Cero aprimorada: Embora em sua forma liberada, ele pode usar um muito mais poderoso Cero, que ele cobra na frente de sua boca.Seu alcance é extremamente ampla, em proporção com o aumento do tamanho do Yammy após a liberação. 42 :* Bala aprimorada: Na forma liberada do Yammy, seu Bala pode facilmente lançar Ichigo longe de uma grande distância, destruindo parte do campo de batalha ao mesmo tempo. Ele é proporcionalmente maior e mais forte de acordo com o aumento do tamanho em Yammy. 43 :* Aprimorado Hierro: Seu Hierro é reforçada neste formulário. Ele permanece completamente ileso após sua luta contra Sado, Rukia Kuchiki e Renji Abarai . Ele só recebeu a menor dor de um Hado n º 33. Sōkatsui disparou à queima-roupa, que ele ignorado. 44 Apesar de um tanto atordoado, ele sobreviveu sem danos quando um Cero que ele estava cobrando explodiu em sua boca por causa de um Getsuga Tensho Ichigo Kurosaki acionado para combatê-lo. 45 Quando atingido por um'Getsuga Tensho' de uma oca máscara reforçada-Ichigo, Yammy recebeu apenas um pequeno corte em seu pescoço. 46 Ele deu um La Muerte ataque ao rosto do Sado Brazo Izquierda del Diablo , sem danos. 47 :* Força aprimorada : Embora em sua forma liberada, já enorme força mais aumentos de Yammy. Ele despachou dois de seus oponentes com pouco esforço. 48 Quando ele jogou Rukia no chão, ela não conseguiu recuperar, devido à força do arremesso sendo muito duro com o seu corpo. 49 Ele pode morder através de edifícios com facilidade. 50 Ele outmatched ataque mais forte do Sado quando ele estava usando sua Brazo Izquierda del Diablo . 51 :* Avançado Poder Espiritual : Quando em sua forma liberada, sua Reiatsu aumenta explosivamente.Yammy afirma que ele é o mais forte entre os Espada. 52 Ele usou sua Reiatsu como um escudo e expandiu-lo como uma explosão, que afetou a área circundante. Sua Reiatsu é vermelho-alaranjado na coloração. 53 :* Formulário de Caça : libertação de Yammy aumenta em força como ele se torna mais irritado. Quando a ira de Yammy atinge um determinado nível, ele pode alterar sua Resurrección forma, aumentando seu volume. Ao assumir esta forma, a sua máscara danificado é restaurado, e todas as lesões anteriores são curados.As saliências preto de pistão-like nas costas tornam-se mais como extensões de suas vértebras, e ele ganha dois chifres enormes em suas costas. Ele ganha vários chifres na cabeça, com alguma cobertura de sua mandíbula inferior, e crack-como marcas enquadrar seus olhos. Seus braços são posicionados na posição junta-walk, e suas pernas são peludas, terminando em, dedos curtos e grossos, dando Yammy uma aparência simiesca. Sua cauda torna-se mais peludo e simiesco, perdendo sua grande clube. Seus sets extra de pernas são perdidos também. 54 Pet Ver artigo principal: Kukkapūro''Enquanto comem em seus aposentos logo após Aizen partiu para a cidade de Karakura, Yammy interage com um cachorrinho. O cão late para Yammy, e parece acordá-lo. Dizendo que o cão se calar, Yammy joga um osso para ele, o que levou o cão para se esquivar e fugir. Como Yammy, afirmando que é hora de seguir em frente, sai da sala, o cão segue Yammy fora da porta.55 Mais tarde, o cão mostra-se momentos antes da morte de Yammy. 56 Censura No anime, devido a questões de censura, quando o braço de Yammy é recolocado e ele bate o curador, sua ação é alterada para ele batendo-a em uma parede e resmungando sobre como ele deveria ter sido capaz de um soco nela por ela. No mangá, ele bate com o punho na cabeça, fazendo-a explodir, e resmunga sobre como ele deveria ter sido capaz de dividir-la em dois. O diálogo não muda do mangá para o Inglês dub, como ele ainda afirma que ele deve ter se separado dela em dois. Além disso, o dano que ele inflige Yasutora Sado durante seu primeiro encontro foi enfraquecida drasticamente no anime. No mangá, Yammy arrancou o braço armado do Sado e quebrou-o em dois, enquanto que no anime, o braço de Sado apenas tinha vários cortes profundos nela de ataque de Yammy. Aparições em outras mídias Sua Zanpakutou não foi liberado antes desses jogos, então a sua libertação não está com eles. Nestes jogos, Yammy pode atirar para fora um grande vermelho Cero como um tipo de ataque final. Em Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 , forma de liberação do Yammy está disponível como um personagem separado, em vez de uma transformação, e ele é um dos dois personagens gigantes introduzidos no Bleach: Aqueça a série Soul , junto com Ayon . No entanto, ele não é capaz de participar de uma tag team, e só pode ser selecionado como um único personagem. Além disso, o estado de liberação do Yammy só é jogável no Las Noches palco deserto. Ataques especiais de Yammy em seu estado de liberação estão criando uma grande fissura, que atordoa o seu adversário (s), disparando um Cero verticalmente, e disparando sua Cero em um movimento de varredura. Apesar de não ser jogável, ele aparece em Bleach: Soul Resurrección como um chefão em seu estado liberado. Ele é encontrado em ambos os modos de história e de missão. Trivialidades * O nome de Yammy às vezes é romanizado como '''Yammy Riyalgo' . 57 * Aspecto do Yammy da morte é Rage. 58 * Yammy não apareceu na memória de Starrk recordando seus camaradas Espada. * No anime, o confronto de Yammy com Uryuu foi ligeiramente alargado. Foi continuou a ter uma breve batalha, que incluiu Yammy usando várias explosões e Uryū usando Sprenger antes Yammy é vítima de mina. 59 * Embora seu Cero é geralmente representado com uma cor carmesim, durante a sua segunda luta com Ichigo, ele é mostrado ser negro em seu lugar. 60 Cotações * (Para Ulquiorra Cifer ) " Eu vim aqui algumas vezes com uma máscara, mas o mundo humano é mais chato do que eu me lembro! A energia espiritual aqui é tão fina, acho que vou sufocar! " 61 * (Para Ulquiorra Cifer) " O que devo fazer, Ulquiorra? Este sabe alguns truques estranhos. Devo arrancar seus membros e trazer o resto de volta para Aizen-sama? " 62 * (Referindo-se Ulquiorra Cifer) " E lá estava eu pensando que eu iria ajudar o bastardo mais uma vez que eu tinha esmagado esses vermes! mal posso ajudá-lo se ele foi morto ... " 63 * (Para Rukia Kuchiki , Yasutora Sado , e Renji Abarai ) " Tch. Ele só não é suficiente. Dormi pra caramba, comi pra caramba, salvou-se toda uma carga de Reiatsu. Apenas matando um monte de ninguéns como esses punks não é quase vai ser o suficiente para usá-lo! " 64 * (Para Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, e Renji Abarai) " O que você está dumbasses blabbering em cerca de lá! Você acha que vai me tirar! Pequenos pedaços de lixo como você! Não me faça rir. " 65 * (Para Ichigo Kurosaki ) " O que é que olhar em seu rosto por? Dê uma boa olhada no meu número. É um zero. Eu sou o Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo. não é um dos Espada você lutou até agora que é mais forte do que eu. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, um "Ulquiorra também. Tanto quanto eu estou preocupado, todos eles são apenas lixo! " 52 * (Para Byakuya Kuchiki e Kenpachi Zaraki ) " Piss me off mais, e mais, e mais! Quanto mais você fizer, mais patéticos suas mortes finais serão! " 66 Batalhas e eventos * Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki e Byakuya Kuchiki vs Yammy Llargo * Rampage de Yammy * Ichigo Kurosaki e Uryuu Ishida vs Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight * Entrar na casa de Hollows * Invasão de Hueco Mundo * Kisuke Urahara vs Yammy Llargo * Toshiro Hitsugaya vs Luppi Antenor * Formação Vizard * A Guerra Fria * Arrancar Invasion Referências # ↑ 1,0 1,1 1,2 Bleach Character Oficial Livro MASCARADO, página 144 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 190, páginas 17-18 # ↑ Bleach manga, capítulo 191, páginas 8-20 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 192, páginas 5-15 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 192, páginas 16-19 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 193, páginas 3-19 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 193, páginas 20-21 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 194, páginas 1-17 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 229, páginas 2-5 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 230, páginas 8-9 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 234, página 12 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 343, páginas 14-16 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 343, página 17 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 343, páginas 18-19 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 344, páginas 2-5 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 352, páginas 1-6 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, páginas 8-16 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 378, páginas 18-19 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 379, páginas 12-17 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 379, páginas 17-19 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 379, páginas 19-23 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 380, páginas 7-11 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 382, páginas 8-19 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 383, páginas 6-8 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 422, páginas 5-8 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, páginas 9-17 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 191, página 18 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 343. Página 4 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 342, páginas 18 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 191, páginas 1-18 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 343, páginas 17-19 # ↑ Bleach anime; Episódio 269, isso só ocorre no anime # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 191, páginas 8-10 e 11-13 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 194, páginas 9-12 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 234, páginas 11-12 # ↑ Bleach Character Oficial Livro UNMASKED, página 149 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, página 12 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, páginas 14-15 # ↑ Bleach anime; Episódio 273 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 381, página 09 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, páginas 13-17 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 382, páginas 13-15 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 379, páginas 11-12 e 14 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 378, página 4 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 378, páginas 10-11 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 379, página 9 # ↑ Bleach anime; Episódio 273, isso só ocorreu no anime. # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 378, página 1 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 378, página 5 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 379, página 8 # ↑ Bleach anime; Episódio 273, isso só ocorreu no anime. # ↑ 52,0 52,1 Bleach mangá; Capítulo 379, página 10 # ↑ Bleach anime; Episódio 273, isso só ocorreu no anime. # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 383, páginas 3-8 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 342 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 422 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, página 17 (versão Viz) # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 356, página 14 # ↑ Bleach anime; Episódio 269 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 378, página 9 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 191, página 8 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 192, página 15 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, páginas 8-9 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, página 9 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 354, página 11 # ↑ Bleach mangá; Capítulo 383, página 8 Categoria:PersonagensCategoria:Personagens MasculinosCategoria:EspadasCategoria:Arrancar Categoria:Character Infobox Templates Categoria:Zanpakutou